


Death's Eternal Embrace

by Terrara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: You were meant to be the summoner, the legendary person who saved Askr. So how could you be taken so easily, and how could your heart be swayed so much by the loneliness in your kidnapper's eyes?A rendition of Persophone and Hades, but gayer.





	1. Chapter 1

You could not help but smile as you lazed in the meadow near the castle. You had been working so hard lately, you had nearly forgotten how nice relaxing felt. You had only meant to come out here to bring back Sharena and Lissa who had been out playing nearly all day, yet when you had gotten here, you discovered it had been a trap. They made you sit down and ordered you to stay here and relax for the evening, otherwise Lissa would play pranks on you for the rest of your days and Sharena would do something she so rarely did: cry. When faced with their serious faces, you couldn't help but agree, though admittedly your fatigue likely made you easier to persuade. So you laid back as the two ran off to the castle, their mission for the day a success. You smiled as you heard their laughter fade away, leaving only the sounds of nature.

When was the last time you sat back and enjoyed nature? Far too long, probably. You laid down, your arms behind your head serving as a pillow. You first focused on the sounds around you, but soon your consciousness was drifting off, the sounds of the wind through the trees and of animals rushing by on some business growing distant. It would be fine if you slept, right? No one would care? It did not matter, because you were already gone.

When you awoke, the first thing you noticed was the silence. There were no animals, no wind. Just silence. The next thing you noticed was what felt like a weight on you. You felt nothing physically on you, yet it felt like something was pushing down on you so hard that it was difficult to breathe. You struggled against the last of your fatigue to open your eyes and then you almost wished you hadn't. 

Standing above you was a woman. Perhaps woman was the wrong word. There was something about her stance, her cold gaze, the way her body was more glowing essence than skin, that made any human descriptions wrong to use. The only thing that you could think of that came close was Goddess.

The Goddess's eyes bored into your soul for moments that seemed so short yet still stretched on for an eternity. Finally, she began to bend over, her long arm reaching out to you. Her fingers delicately rested beneath your chin as she seemed to examine you. When she spoke, both her words and her voice made you shiver, though for what reason, you were unsure.

"Lost Soul, you were not meant to be in this Realm. You shall come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

You had no words to reply with, though it did not matter if you did. You sensed that you had no choice in this matter. Her hand moved to yours, helping you to stand under the oppressive weight that was still against you.

As soon as you stood, she released your hand, quickly turning back to the entrance into the underground. She began to walk and for a moment you questioned running, but suddenly the weight upon you increased and she spoke once more, her voice holding no emotion.

“If you attempt to escape, I shall end your life and you shall end up where we are going. It is your choice if you end this journey alive or dead.”

You felt a shiver run through you but you nodded, even though she would not be able to see. Your steps were slow as you followed her, giving one last look around at the sunlight and nature before moving into the entrance.

The first step you took down, you could already feel the cold rising up. It was unlike the winter, as this chill moved through your body, chilling you to your very soul. Still, you continued on. The feeling was bad, but it would likely be worse if the other realized that you were not behind her. You shivered as you moved down the steps, watching as the light faded. At some point, the steps became a short hall before becoming an entire land. As soon as you left the hall, it closed to merge with the ground once more, now no trace of where you had just been. Now, there truly was no chance of escape.

You were surrounded by mist, thick and all encompassing, making it impossible to see what lay around you, if there was really anything around you. For all you knew, this could be an empty wasteland holding nothing but the souls doomed to be here. Even Alfonse had known little of this land that many fell to after death. After the death of Laegjarn and Surtr, you had asked the studious prince about what was believed to happen after one passed on. While he had little information, this looked just like one of the lands that he had spoken of, the land of Helheim. A land of nothingness filled with mist and sorrow. Which would make the tall figure before you Lady Hel, the ruler of this miserable land. She continued to walk, as silent as her realm, as silent as Death, moving ever forward without looking back. You followed, no other real options standing out to you. Eventually, something began to stand out within the mist, a castle.

The castle before you was even grander than the Askr castle, yet still simple in its form of elegance. There were little decorations upon the outside, its style coming more from the shapes of the walls and roofs, reminding you of castles in illustrations for horror stories. She took you inside, the mist stopping right outside the entrance, as if repelled by something. Inside, it was still only your footsteps that echoed, not even a single servant to be seen or a voice to be heard. She continued to walk until she reached two large doors, three times her own size. Despite their size, she opened them with ease, revealing a throne room that held nothing else except the seat that sent shivers through you, its intimidating aura palpable even from so far away.

“When you have need of me, you may wait for me here.”

That was all she said before she turned and continued to walk down the hallway, leaving you little time to contemplate her words. As you followed her, you finally realized something a part of why you had felt such unease since you had entered the castle. The shadows around you were moving, some quickly going past while some swayed in place. The lighting was so dim it was difficult to tell the shadows apart from the darkness if you were not focusing on them. 

Suddenly, there was a haunting howl that made you still from instinctive fear. Whatever it may have come from, you were certain you did not wish to meet the creature that had made the noise. Hel had stopped a few moments after you had, now looking over her shoulder at you. She said nothing, which felt worse than even if she had admonished you. She did nothing until you took a step forward, murmuring an apology, at which she simply looked forward and continued on.

After too many hallways and stairs, she stopped at a set of doors, far smaller than the ones to the throne room. When she opened the doors, you could not help your gasp.

Inside was a extravagant bedroom that stood out from everything else you had seen. The bed was a canopy, delicate curtains tied to ornate posts around a bed that held many blankets and even more pillows. There was a vanity dresser that held a large mirror as well as a wardrobe. Above there was a chandelier that hung, the candles upon it providing a soft, warm light to the room. You stepped inside, turning in a circle before looking at her with wide eyes.

“Is this for me?”

She nodded.

“I was told that this was mortals preferred there sleeping chambers to look like.”

Whomever she had talked to clearly liked the style of a princess, the delicate pinks and whites making it look like a room some noble young lady would live in. But now you were even more confused. You had thought you would have been kept in some cell or dingy room, but instead you were given this room that was even fancier than the one that you had had in Askr. You were suddenly distracted from your thoughts as she spoke.

“If you have need of anything, you may call for Vera.”

At the sound of the name, a shadow suddenly slipped off the ground, creating the shape of a woman who bowed before disappearing. You saw Hel about to turn around, likely to leave you, so you reached out, though you were too far to even brush against her. You were not sure if you were even brave enough to touch someone like her.

“Wait, please!”

Her expression was still neutral, yet you could sense her impatience to get away.

“Can you please tell me why you brought me here? What I’m meant to be doing?”

For a moment, something moved through her eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it disappeared. She briefly clenched her hand before she spoke.

“That is not for you to know yet.”

When your expression fell, again, some emotion fleeted through her eyes, making her almost appear...kind for a flash of time.

“You shall understand your place in due time, but you are not yet ready to understand.”

Her hand began to reach towards you before it returned to her side as she turned away. 

“It is time to rest.”

You could not resist calling out once more.

“Can I at least get a proper introduction?”

She was still for what felt like too long before she finally turned back. As she spoke, you could feel her intimidating and regal aura emanating from her even more powerfully than before. There would never be a person that would mistake her as anything less than a queen.

“I am Hel, Queen of Helheim and the souls that roam here.”

You bowed a little before speaking your own name. She nodded slowly.

“...A good name.”

She almost seemed to ease for a moment, but then she nodded once more.

“I have fulfilled your request.”

With that she walked away, her steps the only sound before even they faded away, leaving you in silence, only your racing thoughts to keep you company.


	3. Chapter 3

You stood there, watching as the doors closed, your view of Hel disappearing with your hopes of leaving. You sighed as you went over to the bed, bouncing a bit as you sat down on the plush blankets and mattress. You looked around once more at the strangely elegant room, lost within your thoughts, when you suddenly heard a chuckle. You looked around, yet saw no one. 

That was when you remembered the shadow from before.

“Hello? Vera?”

Sure enough, a shadow slipped away from the wall and across the ground before moving into the air, becoming the shape of well-rounded woman. Her arm moved, her hand covering where her mouth would be as she chuckled once more before she politely bowed. Her voice was light, filled with amusement and a sense of joy that was likely always there. 

“Greetings, Miss.”

You felt it polite to bow back, though that only served to make Vera laugh again.

“What’s so funny?”

Vera shook her head.

“Ah, I apologize if it seems I’m laughing at you, it’s more this whole situation.”

You looked at her curiously.

“And what exactly is this situation?”

Vera placed a finger over her ‘mouth’.

“That’s a secret, I’m afraid. At least, it’s a secret until Lady Hel says otherwise.”

You sighed. While you wanted to know what was going on, you weren’t about to press the woman before. Knowledge wasn’t worth the risk of bringing Hel’s wrath upon her. 

“Can you tell me about yourself then?”

“There’s not much to tell, truth be told. I’m Vera, once maid. I was a servant in life, and I ended up becoming a servant in death as well. Though I must admit you seem far better than my last mistress.”

Her hands went to her hips, a pose reminiscent of a mother preparing to scold.

“You’re not going to go into fits over not having the newest fashions or about getting a wee bit dirty, are you?”

You shook your head, and she nodded in reply.

“Then you’re definitely better, though admittedly I may not be as good a servant as I once was. Dying makes you stop worrying about stuffy rules and social niceties, so I’m not likely to just stand by if you try any nonsense during your stay.”

You nodded again. You hadn’t thought about it before, but you could understand what she meant. If society and rules were originally meant to aid in the survival of humans, then what place did they hold in the afterlife?

“Now, with all that aside, is there anything I can do for you?”

Your hands brushed across the blankets.

“Well, do you know who designed this room?”

Vera’s hand went to her chin as she thought.

“I believe she summoned some people who had been crafters in life to make everything, but I was the one in charge of design.”

She puffed out her chest with pride.

“Lady Hel wanted a room that a woman would wish to have, so I made the room I always wanted to have.”

She brought her hands up, entwining her fingers together, and if she had had eyes, you were sure they would be sparkling.

“A room that displays elegance and nobility as well as a form of delicate grace. Doesn’t this room make you feel like a princess from a story?”

You smiled at her dreamy tone.

“It certainly does. Did you want to be a princess?”

Vera’s head quickly shook side to side.

“Goodness, no. But I did wish for a romance, like the kind princesses had in fairy tales. Just imagine, you’re captured by some ferocious being, scared and alone, only to be saved by a prince or knight! And then you get to live happily ever after!”

She sighed happily before gasping as she realized.

“Oh! Of course, don’t think about this like that! Lady Hel isn’t some terrible person, she’s a very fair ruler who simply needs-”

She cut herself off, turning her head away for a moment before she started once more.

“This may seem like a bad thing now, but in due time you will learn about her and her motives.”

She then clapped your hands.

“I know! Maybe if you get to know the castle more, you’ll feel more comfortable here.”

She gestured to the door.

“Would you like to see?”

“Sure,” you said as you smiled. There didn’t seem to be much to do in here anyway. She moved towards the doors, opening them as you stood up and walked over before following her out. She took you back down the spiral stairs that led to your room, down and down until she finally picked a floor to exit onto. As you walked through the halls, some of the moving shadows slipped off the floors and walls to become the shapes of people, briefly bowing or waving before going on their way. 

She stopped before a set of ornate doors, an inscription written over the arch. Something about the letters reminded you of the writing at the Askr ruins. Vera opened the doors, revealing an astounding library. The bookcases lined the entirety of the high walls, creating a near all-encompassing maze of books and rolling ladders. Vera’s chest puffed out in pride.

“You’re not going to find a better library anywhere else. There are books here that can only be found in this library. You have no idea how many authors there are in this realm, yet Lady Hel always makes certain that their stories are recorded and placed in here.”

You looked about in wonder, only stopping when Vera clapped her hands and continued back down the hall. 

“I’m sure there’s plenty else to catch your attention as well! This floor holds most of what you’ll probably be interested in, the first and second floors are more for Lady Hel and her followers.”

“Followers?”

“Her army. Even the country of the dead must have one.”

You were unsure what to say, or even how to feel about that. You hoped that you would never have to face such an ominous army as that.

As you walked by a window, you couldn’t help looking out. You placed your hands on the sill and were starting to lean out when there was a first a wind. Then, darkness filled your vision before a bright gold circling more black came into view, moving to look at you as stumbled back before it was gone. You hesitantly moved forward to look out in time to the end of the massively entity disappear around the other side of the castle. You couldn’t get over the size. You were high up, yet had only been eye-level to the beast. Perhaps that was the origin of the howl from before. You turned to Vera, who had stood patiently by.

“It’s better to forget that, Miss.”

Her voice was soft and soothing, but it still did nothing for your nerves.

“Are there many beasts like that?”

Vera shook her head.

“Only one, thank goodness. That is Lady Hel’s brother, Sir Garmr. You would do well to avoid him, he’s very….unpredictable.”

You looked out the window once more, now with many more questions on your mind, before you nodded and the two of you continued on your way. 

Vera kept shooting glances over her shoulder at you as you walked, clearly noticing that you were still on edge. Eventually she stopped and sighed.

“You need something to help you relax.”

Her hands came together in pose that made her look absolutely mischievous.

“I probably shouldn’t do this, but I’ll show you the basement. That’s where Hel keeps important things, there’s sure to be something to make you smile there. But to get there, we have to go through the first floor, and we have to keep quiet when we’re down there, alright?”

You nodded, curious. She took you back to the staircase and led you down to the first floor, placing a finger to her lips before walking into the hall. 

As she went, she dramatically hunched over, almost as if she was sneaking, though her movements were very exaggerated and she was in the center of the hallway, in plain view. The sight alone made you feel better and you played along, trying no to laugh as you tip-toed behind her

The two of you kept going, the other shadows taking a wide berth around the two of you, as if not wanting to be even a remote part of whatever may be going on.

You were so lost in your bit of fun that you did not notice the open doors to the throne room, not until Vera suddenly stopped, quickly gesturing for you to move behind her. From within, you could hear a man shouting.

“Please, I beg you, let me see my family! I need to help my son bring the cows in before the storm gets worse! And my wife must be so worried, she had told me not to go out, I need to tell her I’m alright! _Please, let me go home_.”

You peeked around the corner to see what was happening, and the sight made you freeze. Hel stood before a man on his knees, his hands together in prayer as he pleaded. Yet it was to no avail. Her expression showed no emotion, unmoved by the desperate cries of the man. She was as still as the shadow servants that lined the way to her. 

When he finally stopped speaking, taking a ragged breath, she raised the scythe she held into the air.

“It is time.”

You heard him gasp, beginning to speak once more, begging so fast you could barely understand him. But no words would stop Hel, just as they would not stop death or time.

The scythe came down and you closed your eyes before the dull thud of the body and head falling against the stone floor resounded through the hall. When you opened your eyes, there was no man, merely a shadow like the rest. He slowly stood up, unsteady on his ‘legs’. 

“May you find find your existence empty of the troubles of life.”

Hel’s voice held nothing as she spoke, and you wished you could be closer so you could see her eyes, the only part of her so far that seemed to show even a hint of what she was thinking.

She made a dismissive gesture before she turned and walked up the steps to the throne, the new shadow sinking into the ground and slipping away. Two of the servants came and closed the doors, swinging them shut just before Hel would see them as she sat down. 

Vera made a gesture to follow her and you did, your movement sluggish as you thought about what had just happened. A few moments later, the woman spoke.

“It seems scary when you’re an outsider, but it really isn’t bad.”

You saw her hand move up, clenching at her chest.

“There isn’t even any pain. When the scythe goes through you, it’s cutting whatever is tying to your life still. Only those who don’t accept their death have to go under her blade, those who accept change once they cross the bridge. She has made it so all that separates us here is our memories.”

She turned back, looking at you.

“Lady Hel makes us all equal. With this form, there is nothing to make us hate and fight each other over looks, and those who make the effort to speak to other people anymore tend to just want someone to talk to. Here, you are simply you, no titles or labels to define you.”

She gestured outside.

“That man will likely come to accept his place in time, even if it’s only to wait for the rest of his family.”

Your voice was quiet as you asked.

“What happens if he does not accept it?”

Vera’s tone was the most sorrowful it had been so far, no joy to be found within it.

“You’ve learned about enough sad things today, I think.”

She then turned forward, silently going along once more. But the two of you had not gone far before she suddenly moved back against the wall gesturing for you to do the same as she followed. You copied her, curiously gazing from the side of your eyes as two people walked by. They both seemed to be made of the same essence as Hel, though they were blue and red rather than purple. You couldn’t help peeking up to get a better look, but as you did so, you caught the eye of the women in red and black. Her gaze was scornful, a condescending _hmph_ coming from her before she looked forward. The two continued down to the doors of the throne room, soon entering it before the sounds of the doors closing echoed in the halls. Once they did, Vera straightened back up, muttering words you had not heard before yet could still glean that they were curses.

“Everyone and their dog seems to be here today of all days.”

She threw her hands in the air.

“Since they didn’t do it, I suppose _I_ have to.”

She dramatically gestured in the direction they had gone in, her tone exaggerated.

“May I introduce Lif, once Ruler of Askr, and Thrasir, once Empress of Embla. They are now generals for Lady Hel’s army.”

She leaned in conspiratorially, bringing her hand to her face as if about to tell a secret.

“They’re poor sports that can likely bore the dead to death.”

She laughed at her joke.

“But really, they aren’t particularly nice company, so you might want to spend as little time with them as possible.”

With that, she began walking away quickly, still muttering what was likely to be curses. This time, you got as far as the entrance before she stopped once more. 

“Blast it all, I forgot the time.”

She looked around before gesturing at a set of seats.

“I’m very sorry, but there’s something I must go and do, but I’ll be back quickly.”

Her voice became lilted as she sang a bit.

“I’ll even bring back some delicious piiiiee~”

You chuckled and nodded, waving goodbye as she sunk into the floor and slipped away. 

You took a seat, letting your legs swing a bit as you waited, your eyes slowly roaming over the stones that made up this impressive place. You were pondering how many you could count before Vera returned, when you heard light steps begin to near. You looked down, surprised, to see a young woman walking by. You could not tell if she was ignoring you or if she did not notice you, but you couldn’t help letting out a “hello”.  
She stopped, her gaze turning to you. Her eyes and neutral expression reminded you of Hel, though if Hel felt cold and impartial, this woman felt more lifeless and indifferent to her surroundings.

She stared at you for a few moments before she gave a small bow, which you quickly returned. Her voice was soft, almost like the whisper one spoke in whilst in a holy place.

“...Greetings. Are you the one Mother guided here?”

You nodded, made curious by her choice of words. She nodded slowly.

“I am Eir, her daughter.”

She was silent for some time more. Then, she bowed deeply before looking back up, though her eyes held nothing as they looked into yours. It was her voice that held a trace of emotion, a slight waver, when she spoke once more.

“I hope you can save her.”

She straightened back up and turned the face the doors outside, now opening as shadow servants pulled on them. She began to walk forward.

“Wait!” You said, standing up, but she simply continued on, the closing doors cutting off off your view of her and the outside.

You wondered if being suitably dramatic was a skill learned here or just something that one began to do instinctively because of these surroundings. 

You wanted to go after her, but you felt hesitant. There was the mist that covered near everything and the beast from before and who knows what else out there, but Eir would be the most likely to have answers as well as give them to you.

You clenched your hand, trying to gather up all your determination and courage, then ran outside yourself, the doors opening as you approached. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the mysterious girl. But you still wanted to try. You didn’t want to give up so easily. You couldn’t make yourself go into the mist, not wanting to get lost with nothing to guide you. You placed your hand upon the castle wall and began to walk, hoping that the other woman had stayed nearby as well. You walked and walked, trying to ignore the unease you felt from being touched by the tendrils of the mist.  
You were thinking about how you had been walking for some time, when suddenly, you heard a growl, deep and low, it seemed to make the the ground vibrate. You head slowly turned and you peered into the mists, trying to see.

When you saw two giant golden orbs staring back, you wished you had not looked. A large paw slowly appeared, landing before you, the top coming up to your thighs. The rest of the form soon followed, another paw before the muzzle and then finally the rest of the head, staring down at you, making you unable to move.

They seemed to be looking for something with you. 

Then, their mouth opened, revealing sharp teeth and a tongue that began to slip out, as if preparing to swallow you up. You closed your eyes, hoping that the pain would be quick. 

But as you stood there, waiting, there was nothing. You continued to keep your eyes closed until you heard a deep chuckle. You hesitantly opened your eyes, only for there to be no sign of the wolf from before. Instead, there was a man in its place smirking as he looked at you. 

He was tall, as tall as Hel if not taller. He was also muscular, as could be seen by his bare stomach. He wore flowing black cloth, clinging to his arms and chest before flaring out at the stomach, going down to near the ground behind him. His pants were low slung, revealing his hips. His hair was long, some strands in his face. His eyes were what caught you the most. They were bright and golden, just like that of the wolf’s. And just like the wolf’s eyes, they made you feel like prey that may be devoured at any moment. When he spoke, you could see flashes of sharp teeth within his mouth.

“Well, hello little morsel.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, hello little morsel.”

You shivered at the words and his tone, unknowing if it was in your head or if he truly sounded so predatory. As he smirked at you, you could tell he was amused by the fear that was likely clear in your eyes. You clenched your hands as you attempted to calm down.

“Hello.”

His eyes widened for a moment before his grin grew even more. He took a step back as he began to laugh, wiping away a tear.

“Well, that’s certainly a new one.”

He plopped down to the ground, his legs crossed as he leaned back on his hands behind him.

“So what’s live meat like you doing in a place like this?”

You gestured to the castle behind you.

“Hel brought me here.”

You wondered why you didn’t call it kidnapping, but didn’t have long to think about it before the other spoke.

“So you’re the one who’s supposed to-” He cut himself off as he made an amused sound, grinning wide.

“What?”  
He shook his head.

“I’m not going to spoil the new fun so easily.”

His head went back, an exaggerated look of disgust on his face.

“You have no idea how boring it can get here.”

He looked back at you, grinning.

“Though I guess you’re going to find out, aren’t you?”  
You shrugged, just wanting to go away. He made an elegant gesture with one hand towards himself.

“I am dear Hel’s big, bad, brother, Garmr. Or as many like to call me, the Beast of the Mist or at times ‘Helhound’.”

You nodded once more, wondering if it would be better to try and run away or just let him talk himself out.

“So what are you doing out here, anway? You’re not trying to escape, _ are you _?”

His tone was light, yet you could feel the menace dripping from his last words.

“No! I-”

“Or maybe you wanted to find a savior?”

He lazily twisted his head, placing it on his hand as he looked up at you, a small smirk on his lips and a dangerous look in his eyes.

“Do you want to be rescued?”

He slowly stood up, towering over you once more as he stepped closer. He bent over somewhat, placing a hand on the wall behind you as he leaned closer.

“Are you looking for someone to save you from the scary villain?”

Your nails dug into your hand as you struggled to speak.

“If you just let me speak, I can explain.”

He backed off, the surprise clear in his eyes. He likely never had someone talk back at him.

“I was talking to this girl, I think she said her name was Eir? She seemed to know a lot about this place and I was trying to chase after her when I found you instead.”

He shrugged.

“You’re not going to have much luck finding anything out here. If you stand around somewhere in the castle, she’s bound to appear. Well, either her or Hel. It’s a chance you’ll have to take.”

“...Thank you.”

He laughed.

“Don’t thank me yet, morsel. You still might grow to regret finding out what you seek.”

With that, he slipped into the mist, leaving behind only the haunting tune he hummed before even that was gone. 

You sighed as fatigue ran through you. You had run out of the ability to tolerate anything dramatic anymore. You turned around, slowly making your way back to the castle entrance, the doors opening as you neared. You walked through the hall, paying no attention to the shadows flitting by. 

You were about to pass by the throne room when its doors opened, revealing Hel standing there.

You stilled, unsure what to do. You certainly couldn’t ignore her, but you had no idea what to say. In the end, you settled for a small bow. Hel looked at you silently for some time, you discomfort growing with each second. Finally, she spoke.

“Have you requested sustenance yet?”

You were about to shake your head when your stomach growled, your body suddenly remembering its need for food. Hel nodded, beginning to walk until she stopped and turned back, waiting for you to take the hint to follow. 

She led you away, down the hall to a set of doors you had not been through yet. When they opened, they revealed a dining room, the majority of it filled by the long table lit by the ornate chandeliers above.

“When you require food, simply ask for it and it shall be made.”

It seemed as if she was about to simply leave at that, so you spoke up. Perhaps it was your fatigue that made you speak outright, outweighing the fear and nerves you might have had.

“Can I _please_ get some answers? I’ve asked so many people; Vera, Eir, Garmr, but-”

You did not see her move, but suddenly she was facing you, her gloved hand on your cheek as she moved close to you

“_You met Garmr _?”

Even through the glove, her hand was cold on your skin and her eyes seemed to pierce through you as she looked you over. 

“Did he do anything to you?”

You quietly whispered a yes, unable to speak any louder in the face of her sharp gaze.

After a moment passed, she seemed to almost jump away in her rush to move away from you. She was once more expressionless and you found yourself missing the feeling that had been there before.

“If you’re alright, then I shall be on my way.”

“Wait!”

This time when you reached out, you were able to take a hold of her sleeve.

She looked down at you and your mouth open, but you were not sure what you wanted, much less what you wanted to say. Once again, those eyes held something you were so close to recognizing yet couldn’t, like a word on the tip of your tongue. Her lips parts and she began to grow closer and you could not move frozen still by that look that called to you, asking for something you were not sure you could give yet wanted to nonetheless.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound as the door suddenly opened, revealing Vera still placing her foot back onto the ground.  
“Miss, I’ve brought the most wondrous pie!”

Your head quickly turned to her standing there. When you looked in front of you once more, there was no one in the room.Hel was gone, but the feel of her touch still remained on your skin, making your heart race as you found yourself falling even deeper into the mysteries that surrounded this place and its ruler.


End file.
